Cody Rackham
}} Cody "Rocky" Rackham is a student attending Wish's Apex Academy's class A-67 and a particpant in the Mutual Killing Venture. His title is Ultimate Marksman. History ... Appearance Rocky is very tall, and quite thin. He has dark amber eyes, a pointy nose, straight eyebrows, and curly, dark blonde hair that is visible coming out from under his hat. Said hat is a "Davy Crockett" style brown raccoon skin cap, which matches the style of his shirt, which is of the same style and colour. Over the shirt, he wears a black coat with white strips going along either side of the front. He also wears black jeans and a belt, as well as boots. The belt has a holster on each side, both of them holding a revolver. Personality Rocky is the kind of person who's always in the moment. He thinks on his feet, and tends to be shifty-eyed, like some sort of nervous raccoon. Yet, he simultaneously manages to exude a rash, cocky attitude, overconfident in his abilities and capabilities. He has a free spirit about him, on top of this. He feels like he belongs in a movie set in the wild west, he'd probably fit in in a lawless land like that. This might be why he always puts on a fake cowboy accent. Rocky has his own sense of justice, as well, being somewhat of a vigilante. This justice is often more self-serving in nature, but he at least has some sort of moral code. Said code includes not harming the defenseless. However, those who are strong enough to defend themselves often find themselves at the receiving end of an often quick temper, accompanied by a literal quick trigger finger. It isn't too rare for him to point one of his guns at someone in order to shut them up. Talent and Abilities Rocky's accuracy with his revolvers is scarily accurate, and, on top of that, the rate at which he can take out the gun and fire it is practically instantaneous. Sometimes he fires both guns in rapid succession after eachother, which at that point, is basically showing off. Whatever the case, it's impressive enough to be considered ultimate rank, even if he's a bit too eager to use his talent sometimes. Rocky doesn't know or do much outside of firearms, which is somewhat strange. He is very insecure about this, and sommetimes feels like a one-trick pony of sorts. Development Rocky was originally created as a more traditional cowboy, but instead had the Davy Crockett style worked into it due to inspiration from the song Rocky Raccoon, by The Beatles. For a while, the design was meant to be a combination of cowboy and pioneer, but eventually, the pioneer style dominated and became his final design. His title was originally Ultimate Gunslinger, but the author felt this was a bit too over the top. Trivia *Rocky has names for his two revolvers, calling them Miguel and Nancy. Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Marksman